<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>manon of the spring by bloomgloomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782261">manon of the spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomgloomy/pseuds/bloomgloomy'>bloomgloomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomgloomy/pseuds/bloomgloomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's mission is to move out of the little town he's known his whole life. As his eyes are set on Zuzu City, he tries to ignore a reason to stay in Pelican Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian &amp; Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. egghunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a collection of short stories about sebastian and the farmer, manon.<br/>fyi chapters won't always be chronological</p><p>thanks for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manon wasn’t usually one to participate in childish contests like an Easter egg hunt, but since making the bold move to Pelican Town last year, she made the commitment to be a little more adventurous. And since she did stay up til dawn painting eggs with Emily, who said she couldn’t reward herself with some fun?</p><p>She struggled and couldn’t produce successful crops at first, but Manon scraped by through foraging and relying on new friends. It was difficult adjusting to the new lifestyle, from working a cushy albeit soul-sucking job to nearly passing out on her fields planting cranberries.</p><p>This was her second spring in Pelican Town and she was ready for a brand new year (and hopefully, better yield of crops). Manon skipped out on the festivities last year to focus on the farm, which she came to regret.</p><p>Her hands were covered in rainbow acrylic paint, fingerprints leaving marks on her last clean shirt. But she was a farmer. When would she ever need to dress up for anything? Manon realized this when she moved with her impractical freight of office clothes (which quickly went into the donation bin).</p><p>“Manon, you did good today!” Abigail extended a congratulatory handshake while cradling Easter eggs in the other arm.</p><p>“I tried my best,” Manon laughed sheepishly, “But it’s impossible to beat you! You will forever be the reigning champion.”</p><p>Manon walked towards Emily with a satisfied look on her face, happy that the fruit of their labor was successful.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Emily grinned, raising her hand for a high-five. Her colorful palms matched Manon’s.</p><p>“It’s definitely the most fun I’ve had in a while,” nodded Manon, “I really love the town events.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll love the spring festivities,” said Emily, “The next one is the Flower Dance!”</p><p>Manon wrinkled her eyebrows at the unfamiliar, “What’s the Flower Dance?”</p><p>Haley, who stood next to them idly, suddenly perked up at the mention of her favorite event. Though Manon was close to Emily and visited their house often, she hadn’t really connected with her sister.</p><p>“The Flower Dance is only the best holiday of the year!” exclaimed Haley, “It’s my duty as Flower Queen to carry on the traditions of this sad little town.”</p><p>“It’s a fun time,” explained Emily, “The boys and girls pair up and dance together.”</p><p>“Oh, it does sound like a nice event,” said Manon, “But I have to admit, I don’t have anything to wear--”</p><p>Haley rolled her eyes and scoffed, “But when you first moved in, you came with so many nice clothes! You just need a white dress.”</p><p>Manon’s smile wavered, feeling annoyed. Somehow, the townspeople always found a chance to bring up how she overpacked. That was one year ago. Come on, everyone! She was moving her life with all her possessions and didn’t know any better.</p><p>“I kind of… Donated all those nice clothes,” said Manon sheepishly, her hand rubbing her neck, “It just wasn’t practical to keep everything when I work on the farm every day. Actually, this is my last clean shirt so I should probably skip out on the Flower Dance again.”</p><p>Haley gave her a look that was hard to discern. There were too many mixed signals to decipher. Pity-- for the stylish trendy dresses that went into the donation bin. Fear-- How does one woman lose touch with her femininity over the course of a year? And… Wait, is Manon sensing excitement in Haley?</p><p>“Tomorrow. You, me. Zuzu City,” Haley said and walked away, flipping her shiny hair. She made eye contact with Alex, who was waving her to come over.</p><p>“Wait--” Manon started, but Haley turned around once more to give her another look.</p><p>“10 am. I’ll pick you up,” she said, and strutted away.</p><p>Without hesitation, Manon swallowed her pride and squeaked quietly, “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>Manon looked shell-shocked and turned to Emily for confirmation, who simply smiled and shrugged like nothing happened.</p><p>“She wants to give you a makeover,” Emily said nonchalantly, “Ooh, let’s try and scrub this paint from our hands. Haley would probably complain if you show up like that tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. flower dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haley was looking forward to her car rental since she booked it last year. It was terrible enough to be living in Pelican Town, but to be stuck in Pelican Town on another birthday? Not a chance. Not her. She knew she deserved better. </p><p>Haley didn’t plan to drive to Zuzu City with the farmer girl, but she couldn’t help it. The poor lost soul never went to the Flower Festival-- and to be young and hot with nothing to wear?? She couldn’t stand by to watch the girl suffer. </p><p>She nodded to herself after straightening the car mirror to reapply her lipstick. She is making the world a better place, one makeover at a time. Gosh, it was tough being beautiful inside <em> and </em> out. </p><p>“Hey Haley,” called a familiar voice. The passenger door clicked open and the farmer slid into the seat, but Haley was still carefully applying her makeup. </p><p>“Look, I’m doing you a favor so don’t expect us to be best friends after today, okay?? It’s a special day for me and--” When she turned to continue her lecture, she stopped abruptly to gawk at her passenger. </p><p>"Happy birthday!" Manon exclaimed, handing Haley a beautifully wrapped gift box. Haley almost didn't recognize the farmer out of her dirty clothes. Judging from the look of the familiar neckline, Emily loaned the blouse she designed to the farmer. But to Haley's dismay, she saw that the farmer was wearing those tattered work jeans. Haley held back from clicking her tongue. One battle at a time, I suppose.</p><p>“Ohmygosh. You are <em> so </em> sweet. For <em> me </em>??” Haley’s voice shifted one octave higher. </p><p>Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so dreadful after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Another year, another dumb flower dance,” Sebastian muttered and scratched his shoulder. He knew it was a town tradition, but did they <em> have </em> to wear the same itchy suits? </p><p>“Same flower dance, same boring food,” Sam stretched his arms and yawned. Gus seemed to have overheard his comment and glared in their direction. Sam only shrugged and rolled eyes in response. He couldn’t care less.<br/><br/>“And of course, my dad seems to be taking advantage of the town event. Yet again,” said Abigail, shaking her head.<br/><br/>Sebastian rolled his eyes at both their predictable comments. His friends said <em> the exact same thing </em> last year. Though he lived his whole life in this small town, little seemed to change. Well, until that farmer moved in last year. Things became somewhat more tolerable. Game nights at the saloon were livelier. It was nice to see a new face who didn’t conform to the same schedule every day.<br/><br/>Everything in Pelican Town moved like clockwork. Like everyone had someplace to be, doing the same things they’ve always done. Sebastian would pass by Abigail, staring off into space on the bridge. Sam would be hyper focused on doing a successful kick-flip in front of his house. His mom doing lame aerobic exercises with the other moms at the store. Alex tossing a football by the river-- </p><p>“Hi Sebastian,” Manon’s voice cut into his thoughts.<br/><br/>Sebastian shifted around lazily. Finally, someone new to complain about the flower dance to. But when he saw Manon, his lame suit suddenly felt heavy, hotter and itchier. Time seemed to stop but voices overlapped around him. </p><p>“Manon! Your dress is so pretty!” Abigail exclaimed, circling Manon and eyeing her at every angle, “Ugh, it’s so much better than this raggedy thing I’ve been wearing for years.”<br/><br/>“Yo, I almost didn’t recognize you! For a moment, I thought we had another new girl,” Sam laughed, touching her shoulder playfully, “It’s a good look on you, Manon.”</p><p>As their friends showered her in compliments and exclamations, Sebastian was still strangling words out of his mouth, “Hey. You look--”</p><p>“<em> OhmygoshManon </em> , I knew to trust my instinct when I saw it at that store,” A shrill sound interrupted Sebastian. It was Haley, butting into their conversation. She held Manon’s hands and began leading her away, much to his disappointment, “We <em> have </em> to show my sister. <em> Emily </em>!!!”</p><p>“Is this your doing?” Abigail asked, motioning at Manon, “Well done, Haley.”</p><p>“Bravo, bravo,” Sam nodded enthusiastically and gave a silent applause. Haley beamed. She was absolutely soaking in their commendations, as if they were congratulating her for charity work. </p><p>“Haley! Thanks again for…” Manon’s soft voice trailed off as they walked away. </p><p>“Honestly, why did she choose to be a farmer?” Sam sighed, “I could totally picture her in Zuzu City, wearing fancy clothes like that every day.”<br/><br/>“I agree,” Abigail nodded, “Her old job probably suited her better.”</p><p>“No cap-- Her cranberries last year tasted kinda weird,” admitted Sam.</p><p>“She just seems so fragile and fieldwork ain’t her look,” Abigail pointed out.</p><p>Abigail and Sam looked back at Sebastian who didn’t seem to react at Manon. He was silent and blank-faced. Abigail and Sam glanced at each other and shrugged, mistakenly taking his lack of response for being bored. They ignored him and continued to chat about the Flower Dance.</p><p>In reality, he was mentally beating himself up for not speaking up earlier. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Manon,” Sebastian tapped her on the shoulder. He felt the words getting stuck in his throat again when he realized he touched her bare skin. </p><p>“Hi Sebastian,” Manon smiled.<br/><br/>“I...” Dammit. Words. He wouldn’t admit this out loud, but he envied how easily everyone else seemed to interact with each other. Most times, he had to rehearse what he wanted to say in his head. </p><p>Sebastian was thankful that she stood patiently with her hands together. When they first met, she would nervously glance at other people as if she were hoping someone else could carry their conversation. It seemed she got used to his way of communicating.<br/><br/>“The… Dance is starting soon,” He said, giving up on finding the right words. By the time he could form a more coherent sentence, it would be Summer. </p><p>“Yeah, I think everyone is lining up. Should we go?” she said, pointing at the crowd congregating in the middle. </p><p>“Oh-- we?” Sebastian perked up at her words, his heart feeling light. Was she suggesting they dance together? Oh thank god, maybe he didn’t have to force himself to awkwardly ask her.</p><p>“It looks like our partners are waiting for us,” said Manon.<br/><br/>The lightness he felt deflated. Fuck. She didn’t mean that she wanted to dance <em> with him. </em>But who was her partner? He glanced back at the line of dancers, frantically searching for someone missing a counterpart when his eyes landed on-- Evelyn? She was looking the happiest he's ever seen her, chatting excitedly with Alex and Haley. <br/><br/>Sebastian felt relief. But also confusion. Mostly confusion. He looked back at her, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Manon laughed and shrugged, “She was reminiscing about the Flower Dance. She told me she missed it, so I asked to be her partner.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, still taken aback by the unexpected surprise.</p><p>“Good afternoon sir, would you allow me to escort you?” She curtsied and offered her elbow. </p><p>“You’re a true gentleman,” Sebastian scoffed but he could feel his heart thumping in his ears as he reluctantly looped his arm around hers. She hummed happily as she led him towards the middle of the field and they took positions next to each other. Manon's dress stuck out like a sore thumb as she lined up with the men and their blue suits. Evelyn, barely containing her excitement, stood on the other side. <br/><br/>Though his partner was in front, Sebastian couldn't help but to steal glances at the girl fumbling to keep up next to him. He smiled, but not at her lack of rhythm. Like he said-- It was nice to have Manon around. Everything became a little less predictable. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian meets the farmer for the first time and receives a surprising gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian first noticed the farmer when he didn't see Emily working at the saloon on Friday night. He was picking up a pizza and saw an unfamiliar face. He heard from his parents that there was a new neighbor who moved in about a few weeks ago, but didn't bother to say hello or introduce himself. He was never in the market for more friends.</p><p>"One pizza for Sebastian?" She repeated back the order and name. Emily would have just waved and commented on his aura of the week, but this girl didn't know everyone in town yet.</p><p>"Yeah, that's me," he said, sliding the tray towards the edge. Sebastian didn't want to give her the impression that he was available for small talk.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you! I'm Manon," she said.</p><p>Sebastian mentally groaned. It was impossible to avoid the inevitable, he supposed. He couldn't keep hiding from her forever, "Oh. You just moved in, right?"</p><p>"Yup. I moved from Zuzu City into my late grandpa's farm," said Manon, grabbing a towel to wipe the counters.</p><p>Sebastian didn't reply. He didn't know how to continue this conversation but he felt like it was an awkward moment to leave without saying anything else. Manon glanced at Shane drinking at the end of the bar, as if hoping he could break the ice with banter. Unfortunately for her, Shane wasn't that type of person. Sebastian didn't need to look at Shane to know he was avoiding eye contact and continued gulping his beer.</p><p>His eyes shifted around, trying to find anything- <em>anything-</em> to say. Then he saw her work apron, the same uniform Gus made Emily wear.</p><p>"So… You're not a farmer?"</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a farmer, I'm just... not very good at it yet," Manon answered hesitantly, "I'm working here part-time for a bit since my last harvest wasn't as successful as I hoped."</p><p>Sebastian stared at her with a dumbfounded look. Was someone really that stupid to move onto a farm with no idea what they're doing? He couldn't wrap his head around why someone with a career would move to this dead-end town to struggle being a farmer and a bartender.</p><p>"Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?" asked Sebastian. He didn't intend to be insulting though judging from her reaction, it probably came out that way. She reeled back at his question, looking hurt.</p><p>Neither of them expected the next thing to happen:</p><p>"Out of all the places you could live, you chose to <em>stay</em> in Pelican Town?" she sneered.</p><p>Immediately, Manon clasped a hand over her mouth while Sebastian felt the color drain from his face. He heard Shane do a spit-take from the corner.</p><p><em>Ouch</em>. That hit a little too close to home... But okay, he probably deserved to hear that.</p><p>They awkwardly shuffled away.</p><hr/><p>Sebastian wanted to sneak through the exit as quietly and quickly as possible. He timed it just right too, at the peak of the night when the other townspeople started ordering food altogether. He could recite everything by heart: Leah's salad, Sam's second pizza, Abigail's craving for a banana pudding, Pierre's fried calamari- You get the gist. That way, he wouldn't have to awkwardly interact with Manon after their cataclysmic encounter.</p><p>He had one sneaker outside the saloon until he heard a "Hey."</p><p>Sebastian groaned. Just when he thought he timed everything just right.</p><p>"Hey," He muttered, reluctantly turning around, "Um... need something?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Manon apologized. Her face was flushed crimson, "I overstepped earlier and that's on me."</p><p>"It's uh, fine. I guess."</p><p>He'd prefer if they never talk again, actually. He glanced around, then tried to take another step out of the saloon until she continued talking.</p><p>"There's something special in Pelican Town," said Manon, "That brought me here and there's probably a special reason why you chose to stay too."</p><p>"Uh… Look, I don't really know you," Sebastian shook his head. There was no damn special reason and there definitely was not a damn magical thing about this town. The only reason why he hadn't left is to save a bit more money. He braced himself for another awkward silence, but he didn't expect her to shove a to-go box in his hands.</p><p>"Let's start over," she said, giving him a small smile and a wave goodbye.</p><p>He gave her the cold shoulder and no leeway to make good conversation, but she's still determined to be friends?</p><p>Well. That's annoying.</p><p>On the way back up the mountain, his stomach grumbled. Sebastian decided to take a peek inside the takeout box. Sam and Abigail took more of the pizza slices when he wasn't looking, so it probably was a good thing Manon snuck him free food-</p><p>God fucking dammit. He grimaced at the brown and green mush of parsnip and eggs. Sebastian hastily closed the box and made a mental note to pawn it off to Sam at band practice tomorrow.</p><p>Farmer's lunch, from the farmer herself.</p><p>"...I hate this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam invites Manon to band practice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A City in the Sea?” Sebastian read the title on the music sheet out loud. “This is good. Did you come up with that yourself?” <br/><br/>“Actually, Manon did,” said Sam, too busy setting up his amp to notice Sebastian’s scowl, “She’s awesome. Have you had a chance to talk to her? Oh by the way-- thanks for hooking it up with the free lunch.” <br/><br/>How could anyone enjoy that mush of parsnips and omelette? Sebastian would never know. Sam took a bite of farmer’s lunch as turned back to tune his guitar, “Y’know, I have a feeling there was a musical genius lurking within that city slicker.” <br/><br/>“She’s whatever,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit he liked the song title she came up with. </p><p>“Hi Sam,” A friendly voice called out from the doorway. Ugh. Up until yesterday, Sebastian didn’t even know what she sounded like. Now he could recognize her without looking up? This is heading towards a reluctant acquaintance and he did <em>not</em> like the idea of that.  <br/><br/>“Hi Sebastian,” She put up a hand, but then saw Sam eating the takeout box she gifted to Sebastian from last night. </p><p>“Hey,” he said as he set up his keyboard, avoiding eye contact. <br/><br/>“Manon!” Sam scrambled to his feet. “Thanks for coming. We’re trying to start a band but we still don’t know what kind of music to make. There’s too many possibilities. What kind of music do you like?”</p><p><br/>“I like cheerful pop… But more than anything, I like music with good lyrics.”</p><p>Sebastian perked a bit after hearing that. He’d spent many debates with Sam about music vs. lyrics. A part of him approved of Manon for sharing the same sentiment. </p><p>“I totally agree,” said Sebastian. </p><p>“Hmmm well, <em> I </em> think music is more important. A catchy tune is more memorable,” Sam pointed out, “Plus, I don’t even remember lyrics half the time.” </p><p>“Words aren’t exactly Sam’s forte,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “The title of the last song he came up with was called <em> Supermarket </em>. He spent days trying to rhyme orange--”</p><p>“Door hinge!” Sam clicked his tongue and winked, feeling a little too proud of his achievement, “But yeah, point taken, I’m terrible. Hey Manon, since you came up with our next song title, you could help us write lyrics.”</p><p>Manon glanced at Sam’s beaming face and Sebastian’s disgruntled expression, feeling uncertain, “I’d be happy to, but I don’t know if I’d do a good job…”<br/><br/>“Nonsense!” said Sam, “Look, I bet you could come up with something <em> right now </em>. Go ahead.”</p><p>“I really don’t think that I could--”<br/><br/>“Come on, give us a couple lines that <em>rhyme</em>. I bet you could do it all the <em>time</em>,” Sam wiggled his eyebrows, even emphasizing the last word of his sentences. He looked at Sebastian for validation. Sebastian remained unimpressed.</p><p>“Sam, I don’t think I could come up with something on the spot--”</p><p>“If you think of something in the next <em>minute</em>,” Sam set a timer on his phone and showed it to Manon, “I’ll help you on the farm when I come to <em>visit</em>.” <br/><br/>Sebastian couldn’t help but to snicker at Manon’s reaction flip 180. She seemed <em> too </em> elated at the idea of having a helper on her farm and jumped at Sam’s proposition. At the same time, she seemed like a deer caught in headlights as she watched the seconds counting down. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm… uh… In a little valley all alone, </p><p>Unseen... treasures still... unsown. </p><p>There’s a city in the sea,</p><p>A city in the sea,<br/>A city for you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hold up. She came up with that just now?<br/>That actually sounded pretty… impressive. </p><p>Sebastian and Sam stared blankly at Manon, too stunned to react when the alarm on the timer sounded. Her eyes nervously darted between the two of them, unsure and embarrassed of what she came up with. Sam quietly turned off the alarm and put a hand on Manon’s shoulder. She looked at him with confusion while he kept a serious expression. </p><p>“Write lyrics for us forever. Sebastian can help on the farm too,” pledged Sam, putting a fist to his heart and bowed like a knight devoting his life to a princess. <br/><br/>“Sam, do <em> not </em> speak on my behalf.”</p><p>Manon laughed, thankful for the break in tension. </p><p>“Well, I’ll stop by band practice whenever I can,” Manon smiled. Sebastian noticed her smile seemed more… genuine and less stiff now, “I have to leave, but I wanted to drop off some sashimi before I go.”<br/><br/>She reached into her bag and pulled out two boxes of food. When she handed a box to Sebastian, his cheeks started to feel a little warm. </p><p>“Thanks. I really love this,” He said, “How did you know?”<br/><br/>“I didn’t, haha. Actually, I just made my favorite foods,” She shrugged, rubbing a hand over her neck, “Honestly, I don’t like Farmer’s Lunch and I tried to pawn it off you. Sorry about that.” </p><p>“Right?? It’s just mush.”</p><p>“Exactly-- mush. It doesn’t even look good!”</p><p>They shared a laugh while Sam went on a tirade to defend the dish and Manon debated with him, making the same points Sebastian would. </p><p>Sebastian smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. </p><p>He was impressed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i may or may not have watched 'music and lyrics' lately and thought of it while i wrote this chapter hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seb's reaction inspired by my friend criticizing me for liking the hobbit movie (；・∀・)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin sat at the front counter taking inventory of her resources. As a carpenter who constructs and repairs for a living, she’d take a good ol’ fashioned pen and paper over the computer any day. Sure, Robin got a lot of flak from her scientist husband, genius daughter and computer whiz son for being outdated... but for someone who prefers a hands-on approach, excel sheets seemed like it would hold back her business rather than help it.</p><p>“I’m heading out to the clinic, mom!” said Maru, “By the way, the farmer asked me to fix her sprinkler and she’s coming by to pick it up tonight. I left it on the table.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure she gets it,” Robin smiled and waved her off. When the door clicked shut, she glanced at the sprinkler and thought about the girl who moved into the old farm last year. </p><p>When the farmer first moved in with <em> too </em> many boxes full of clothes, Robin wasn’t sure she’d be cut out for the valley. From what she heard from Mayor Lewis, the farmer left a comfortable corporate job in Zuzu City. Whatever compelled a girl in her 20s to ditch a six figure salary in the city for a rundown farm in Pelican Town… Robin would never know.</p><p>But to her own surprise, Robin found herself on the farm every season to construct new buildings. Whenever she worked on the farm, the farmer would come out with a homemade meal to share on the porch. Month after month, Robin noticed the girl’s timid manicured hands turn calloused and rough as she handed her a spaghetti plate after a days’ work. Judging by the state of her worn hands and boots, anyone could tell she was putting in the work in transforming that “rustic” property.</p><p>Slowly, the rundown farm began to transform. </p><p>As Robin was musing on her reflections, Sebastian emerged from the stairs to make himself coffee in the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, she saw him glance at the sprinkler and pause at the desk. </p><p>“Mom, is this the farmer’s?” Sebastian asked, gesturing at the sprinkler. From the way he refused to meet her eyes, she could tell he was hiding something. Robin wasn't blind. She saw the way he fumbled around the farmer at the flower dance. </p><p>“Yes, Maru fixed it so she’s coming by to pick it up tonight,” said Robin, pretending to focus on her inventory. From the corner of her eye, she saw her son’s shoulders stiffen.</p><p>“Sh-She’s coming over?” He stammered. </p><p>Robin nodded in confirmation and smiled at him. Cute. Too cute. She hadn’t seen this side of him before. </p><p>“So… Do you like--”<br/><br/>“No,” Sebastian cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He put his hood on-- <em> an easy tell that he was flustered </em> -- and raced off to disappear into the hallway. She snickered at how defensive he became.<br/><br/>“I was just going to ask, <em> ‘Do you like leftover hashbrowns?’ I made some this morning!’ </em> ” yelled Robin, leaning on the desk.</p><p>Slowly, the rundown farm wasn’t the only thing changing. </p><hr/><p>Sebastian decided to venture outside the sci-fi genre and take a chance on this book called ‘Jean de Florette.’ It was about a farmer who moves to the rural countryside to start life anew. </p><p>“I've been reading a book about a farmer. Reminds me of you. A lot, actually... Sorry if that creeps you out,” He raised his hood to cover his head. Why did he confess that to her? Stupid.</p><p>“Oh! What is it called?” asked Manon. She raised an arm to wipe off a bead of sweat from her forehead. It was her second summer now, and Sebastian had kindly volunteered to help plant starfruit seeds.<br/><br/>“Jean de Florette,” He said, then realized his grave mistake.<br/><br/>“I know that one!” Manon exclaimed happily, “My parents actually named me after the character’s daughter. There’s a sequel called <em> Manon des Sources </em>. How did you come across it?”</p><p>He felt happy, discovering something new about Manon. But then, Sebastian felt a flight or fight instinct kick into overdrive. He was stupid, <em> so </em> stupid. He couldn’t admit to her that he started reading the series ‘because I googled your name.’</p><p>“Um. Elliot recommended it.” Sebsatian mumbled, ripping open another bag of seeds. </p><p>“Actually, I watched a movie on tv that reminded me of you.”<br/><br/>Sebastian perked up curiously. Something reminded her? Of him?<br/><br/>“What was it?” he asked, trying to suppress his excitement. Was it about a mage who saves a princess? A handsome but brooding intellectual who charms everyone?<br/><br/>“Solarion Chronicles? I think it’s based on something. It was pretty good. I thought it was something you’d watch.”<br/><br/>His mouth flatlined, “You watched that piece of crap that mercilessly tainted the Solarion Chronicles series? And you thought it was <em> pretty good </em>?”</p><p>Manon opened her mouth, then closed it. She knew from Sam and Abigail that Sebastian was particularly passionate about… nerdy things. This was uncharted territory for her. </p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>Sebastian hadn’t felt this offended since she gave him Farmer’s Lunch. After gathering his patience, he cleared his throat, “Well, if you’re free tomorrow night, come over and play Solarion Chronicles with me and Sam. Trust me, that sad excuse for a film pales in comparison to <em> the real experience </em>.”</p><p>“Hmm okay, but on one condition--”<br/><br/>Was she going to negotiate contract terms for another farmhand? He heard about the slavery Sam suffered last year and did not want to be in the same position. Sebastian arched a brow and let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m not going to trade manual labor for--” </p><p>“--See the moonlight jellies with me?" <br/><br/>He flushed and babbled out a response he hoped sounded like a <em> yes </em> . <br/>Wait. Was he going on a date with someone who thought that burning garbage of a movie was decent?<br/>Nevermind that, this gave him more reason to make sure she had a proper introduction to Solarion Chronicles. </p><hr/><p>When was the first time he liked her?</p><p>Maybe it was the night when he decided to google the farmer’s name. What kind of name was <em> Manon </em> anyway? Among the search results was an old foreign book called <em> Manon des Sources, </em> about a young woman who tries to reclaim her father’s farm in the countryside. It was apparently a sequel to a popular book called <em> Jean de Florette</em>. </p><p>Sebastian kept scrolling until he found the definition, ‘<em> Manon </em> - <em> beautiful queen </em>.’ </p><p>His first thought was: Oh. Her name suited her well.</p><p>He quickly exited the window screen and shielded his mouth with his hands thinking, ‘Ugh, when did I become so cheesy?’</p><p>Or maybe it was when she visited the house yesterday afternoon. He was working on his motorcycle and she handed him a clean rag. As his hands brushed against hers, it was then when he realized how small she was. How does someone with hands this delicate work on a farm? No wonder she nearly passed out while planting seeds.</p><p>Okay, so he can’t remember<em> the first time </em>. But he remembers all the moments when he realized it. </p><p>When he began looking forward to hearing footsteps in the stairway instead of feeling dread. When she’d sit across the room and read his comics while he worked on his project in comfortable silence. When they agreed to forgo umbrellas and stand at the pier in the summer rain. </p><p>But especially and most evidently, was when she gifted him a tulip that she grew herself. And he realized he no longer had a single nerve left in his body to disappoint her.</p><p>“Thanks, I like this,” Sebastian lied through his teeth. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. indigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manon meets Emily for the first time. Emily meets Manon for the second time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all -- i had to reference a chart of chakra colors and now we have this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first impression, Emily immediately noticed the intuitional layer was not a color at all; it was grey. To no surprise, this new farmer was going through a tough change. But nobody needed a psychic to see that. </p><p>“Emily, right? It’s nice to meet you,” greeted Manon. </p><p>“Nice to see you again,” Emily chirped back. She saw Manon cock her head slightly at that phrase, confused. But ultimately, Manon chalks it up to a slip of the tongue and shrugs it off. Perhaps Emily saw her moving in today and Manon didn’t notice.</p><p>“Tired from the move? I can see you’re going through something,” said Emily, eyes focused on the farmer’s forehead, “I see a grey aura on your third eye chakra when it should be a different color.”</p><p>Like everyone else in town, Manon gave her a dumbfounded look. It didn’t bother Emily at all, though. The world is full of spirits and magic, and she had the rare gift to see it. Most people weren’t fortunate enough to see the energies flowing around them. </p><p>“My third eye chakra?” Manon repeated, sounding exasperated. Just when she thought she escaped the new age philosophy fad in the city, this bizarre belief in chakras was here too in Pelican Town.<br/>
<br/>
Emily nodded confidently, pointing at Manon’s forehead, “It appears to be blocked.”</p><p>Manon glanced up, then back at Emily.<br/>
<br/>
“So… How do I unblock it?” She asked slowly, unsure if she should go along with it. </p><p>Emily beamed proudly. The farmer was compassionate, trying to be friends with her. She’s a good person (as Emily could tell by the heart chakra glowing bright green).</p><p>“A third eye chakra is located at the forehead,” Emily said, pointing to her own for demonstration, “When it’s blocked, it can manifest in headaches or hearing problems, maybe a ringing in your ears.”<br/>
<br/>
Manon decided to entertain Emily’s explanation, “Hm. I <em>have </em>been experiencing the ear ringing.”</p><p>Though, she was still going to visit Harvey for a check-up and consult a <em> real doctor </em> about that issue. </p><p>“Ooh!... But you know what else I can see? I can read it on your face. You're going to love it here in Pelican Town. If you're ever looking for something to do in the evening, stop by the saloon. That's where I work!”</p><p>After a friendly chat about the saloon and the best dishes on Gus’s menu, Emily and Manon bid each other farewell. </p><p>What a wonderful second meeting, Emily thought to herself. </p><p>It was no mistake when Emily said <em> nice to see you again. </em> As she walked away, she thought about her dream from last night; she’d seen Manon’s face before she met her. The vision was clear as day: rainbows fanned out behind the farmer, an indigo aura shining on her forehead, and a frozen tear in Manon's hands. The rainbows represented good friendship with Emily. The indigo aura was the color her third eye chakra should be. But what about the frozen tear? Emily couldn’t decipher that last bit.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Emily saw a blurred figure in black walk past her towards Sam’s house. Emily didn’t need faces to recognize people. She saw this person’s intuitional layer had a bright purple aura, meaning they had clear goals and dreams. But the throat chakra was black. This person had lots of trouble-- or perhaps, just didn’t have the motivation to-- communicate.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi Sebastian,” She called out to him. He grunted in response and waved a lazy hand without looking back.</p><p>As Emily unlocked the door, she continued to ponder the purpose of the frozen tear. What could be the connection of this gem to her new friend?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to move out by next summer. Or at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Sebastian glanced at his date. Manon was excited to witness the migration for the first time.</p><p>The ethereal glow of the moon jellies ebbed towards the pier. The soft light even made the shoddy fishing shack look kind of romantic. The townspeople, once bustling and raising a ruckus, fell to silence from the sight of the sea.</p><p>Sebastian had to admit, this was the one part of the small town he couldn’t tire of. The colors of the jellyfish never dulled. The fascination never ended. </p><p>And yet, there were still surprises waiting for him. From the deep dark blue emerged a single green glow-- the rare green jellyfish. After all the years he lived here, he decided it was just a rumored legend; something the parents told kids to keep them occupied.</p><p>What incredible luck for it to appear now.</p><p>They say people instinctively look at the person they feel closest to when they’re in a group. You look to them for reaction, confirmation. Sebastian and Manon looked at each other, breathless. </p><p>When he locked eyes with her, the lyrics echoed in his head:</p><p><em> In a little valley all alone, <br/>
</em> <em> Unseen treasures still unsown. <br/>
</em> <em> There’s a city in the sea,<br/>
</em> <em> A city in the sea, </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> A city for you and me </em></p><p>Was the green jellyfish a sign?</p>
<hr/><p>Three and a half years in Pelican Town passed in a blink of an eye. Manon hummed while she stretched her arms before leaving her home. Thanks to the investment in improved sprinklers and auto-feeders, she was able to sleep a few more hours.</p><p>Manon stood at the porch and reminisced about the hard beginnings. She gazed at the new cobblestone she laid last week; orange leaves scattered along the path. It was autumn now, and she was no longer the hopeless girl struggling to make ends meet.</p><p>“Good morning Manon! Wanted to come by to tell you I finished the cellar.”</p><p>“Thank you Robin,” she smiled, then hesitated before asking, “How is Sebastian?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sebby is at Zuzu City signing the apartment lease right now,” Robin said, averting her gaze, “He said he’ll stop by the farm tonight.”</p><p>Manon tried her best to speak without a cracking voice, “I’m glad he’s chasing his dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After greeting a suspiciously upbeat Robin, Manon descends into the basement. It takes a moment for her eyes to recalibrate in the darkness, but her hands instinctively reach for the cold door knob. The moment the door clicks open, he calls out to her. </p><p>It was clockwork. </p><p>“Hey Manon,” Sebastian says, briefly glancing away from the screen.</p><p>“Hi Sebastian,” Manon says and takes a seat on the couch. She picks up the book and finds the page marker from her last visit. They can’t remember how it started, but it became routine for her to drop by on Fridays.</p><p>Sebastian’s room was a true reflection of his personality, laid out and bare; he had nothing to hide. A board game on the table, comics books on the shelf, computers and parts on his desk. </p><p>Somehow, when they sit in silence, she feels like a part of Sebastian’s room. Like she belongs there.</p><p>Manon tries to focus on the graphic novel and recall the characters’ names. She stares at the drawn faces but feels uninterested. Instead, her fingers idly smooth the pages back and forth and her concentration begins to wander.</p><p>Manon listens to the clicking of the keyboard and remembers Sebastian’s passionate speech about different switch types. She first visited the basement after becoming better friends with Sebastian through band practice. It was a bit awkward at first, without Sam as a friendly proxy. But he immediately warmed up after giving a tour of his collection of keyboards, keycaps and custom-modded parts.</p><p>At first, she couldn’t tell the difference. Mechanical keyboards all made the same loud <em> clacky </em> sound. Now, it only takes a moment to recognize the cherry brown switches. </p><p>Her ears tune into the soft music playing from his stereo. In the midst of the whimsical chimes and clever synths, she listens to whispered words:</p><p>
  <em> In this harbor of a room<br/></em>
  <em>You'll find your anchor soon<br/></em>
  <em>In the parting of our ways<br/></em>
  <em>May it never happen anyway</em>
</p><p>Still thumbing the paper, Manon reflects on the striking lyrics. The lines echo louder when Sebastian stretches and takes the last sip of coffee, signaling the end of his day.</p><p>While Sebastian was cleaning his workspace, Manon realized why she couldn’t get past the first page. </p><p>---</p><p>“Are you going to the Spirit’s Eve festival?” Sebastian tried to ask casually. In reality, he prepared beforehand, rehearsing the line from a pre-typed note on his desktop. As Manon was quietly reading on the couch, he would minimize his project tab and type a script. </p><p><em> Are you going to the Spirit’s Eve festival? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Manon, will you come to Spirit’s Eve with me? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Hey, have you heard of Spirit’s Eve? </em></p><p>He died a little bit when she shook her head, explaining her decision to harvest the last of her crops instead. </p><p>“It’s your first year in Pelican Town and you haven’t been to any events.” he says, rubbing his neck, “The Halloween festival is actually half-decent. It's probably my favorite.”</p><p>“Oh! It must be really something then… I’ll try my best,” she says nervously, “It’s just that I have so much to do before winter…”<br/><br/>“I mean, it’s cool if you miss it though,” says Sebastian. God, why did he even bother asking? He didn’t want to interrupt her work. He, of all people, understood what that felt like, “Maybe next year.”</p><p>They change the subject to chat about game night at the saloon and Sebastian grabs his jacket from his closet. The song continues in the background as he slips an arm in. Sebastian pauses before zipping his hoodie. From across the room, he watches Manon on the couch, singing along to the chorus.</p><p><em>In this harbor of a room</em> <em><br/></em> <em>You'll find your anchor soon</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian and Manon’s first date as a couple was the Stardew Valley Fair. They became exclusive <em>after</em> the Moonlight Jellies, so that didn't count as the first date (according to Haley). Manon paused at the blouses in her expanding closet but in the end, opted to wear the usual farming clothes. It was just another day, after all. What should be valued is the time spent between them, not the threads on her back.</p><p>As she prepared two cups of coffee, impatient knocks pounded at the front door. When Manon unlatched the lock, she was surprised to see Haley instead of her boyfriend.<br/><br/>“Hey Haley, what are you--”</p><p>“What are you wearing?” Haley asked in an accusing tone. It was frighteningly reminiscent of Jodi’s interrogation when Sam dropped that egg, “You’re not going on your first official date looking like <em> that </em>, are you?”</p><p>If phrasing questions as insults were a skill, Haley would have a PhD.</p><p>“I uh…”<br/><br/>“Typical. Hurry up and try these on!” Haley snapped, strutting in while hauling multiple dresses under one arm. It was as if Haley <em> expected </em> Manon to make terrible life choices that morning, and she came fully prepared to help fix them.</p><p>When they first met, she found Haley to be standoffish and superficial. Each conversation was a shot at Manon’s appearance. </p><p><em>“If it weren't for those horrendous clothes you might actually be pretty.”</em><br/><em>“Don’t you get tired of running the farm? I couldn't stand getting all dirty like that.”</em><br/><br/>A few months ago when they went to Zuzu City, Haley warned not to expect them to be best friends. But since their shopping trip, they became just that. Opening up to each other about family, aspirations and love too. Now, Manon was practically the third sister.</p><p>She couldn’t help but to chuckle at the way events unfolded. </p><p>Haley raised a brow, making it apparent she was unamused. “If you wanna show up to the fair and look raggedy, that’s your choice. But if you wanna keep hanging out with me, you can’t keep looking like your barn cat-- No offense, Miso.”<br/><br/>Manon’s lazy cat meowed from the kitchen counter, annoyed by the interruption of his peaceful nap. </p><p>“I can look like a barn cat and you’d still love me,” Manon said in a teasing voice, grabbing a jewel-toned dress Haley offered.</p><p>Haley rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back a grin, “Yeah, but I’d never let you out of the barn.”</p><p>As Manon went to change, Haley poured herself a cup of coffee, knowing it was meant for Sebastian, from the counter. She opened the spice cabinet and grabbed the peppermint extract without fumbling to look for it. Haley visited Manon’s house so often, she knew it like the back of her hand.</p><p>“Wait! I forgot to--”</p><p>“On it.” Haley called out, voice traveling to the other room as she turned off the forgotten stovetop.</p><p>Haley smiled against the rim of her cup. The delicious smell of peppermint coffee wafting the home. She knew Manon like the back of her hand too. </p><hr/><p>When Evelyn first saw Manon, she didn’t actually see her. She saw her grandfather, Jean. The girl was the spitting image of him. Brown reflective eyes, wide with earnest and ambition. And though Manon had ashy dyed hair, Evelyn could see the dark roots that matched Jean’s black hair. </p><p>Engulfed by memories of a cheerful man who grew the most beautiful flowers, her eyes started to well up. If not for him, she wouldn’t be tending the town gardens. He taught her everything she knew.</p><p>Although Lewis announced to everyone that Jean’s granddaughter was moving into his old cabin, it still wasn’t enough warning to mentally prepare herself. Evelyn quickly wiped her eyes with a sleeve and greeted the young farmer. </p><p>“Why, you must be Manon. Hello and welcome to our little community, dear! I’m Evelyn. You can call me 'Granny' if you like.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Evelyn! I won’t call you Granny because you look so young,” Manon quipped warmly. </p><p>Evelyn chuckled. She was quick to flatter others, just like Jean.</p><p>As Manon walked away to meet the other townsfolk, she tried to recall why Evelyn’s name sounded so familiar.</p><hr/><p>Since Manon stopped waitressing at the Stardrop Saloon, she started doing a lot of favors for townspeople to earn money in the summer. </p><p>It was supposed to be another ‘help wanted’ ad, until she saw who posted it.<br/><br/>Robin was explaining different types of wood as Manon kept glancing at the basement, hoping he would emerge without needing to be summoned or disturbed. Though they saw each other at band practice, Sam and Abigail were the proxies that made the environment comfortable. Put Sebsatian and Manon alone together and well, it was an awkward silence neither could endure. </p><p>“You know, you could go downstairs and give it to him,” Robin said, gesturing at the quartz in Manon’s hands. She knew the farmer wasn’t here to learn about repurposed driftwood (nobody ever was). “He's a little shy, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you if you're nice to him.”</p><p>Manon trekked down the unfamiliar stairs, grasping blindly in the dark for a handrail or an indication of a door. Until finally, she fumbled and felt the cold metal knob. She pushed the door open, expecting to see the grimacing, critical young man surrounded by death metal posters. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was the neatness of the room-- How everything was intact and had its place. And how she didn’t belong there.<br/><br/>“Oh, hey. Gimme on sec,” He says over the clacking keyboard. </p><p>Seconds went by without another word, and Manon began turning towards the door, thinking she was bothering him. Sebastian clicks his tongue in annoyance, “Where are you going?”<br/><br/>He realizes his rude gesture and corrects himself immediately, “Sorry… I had to finish this line before I lost my train of thought. I’m free now. What’s up?”<br/><br/>Manon approaches the desk and holds up the quartz.<br/><br/>“Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to drop this off for you,” she says.</p><p>He smiles. “Oh, thanks. Yeah, that’s for my grandfather’s grave.” </p><p>“Were you close?”</p><p>Sebastian pauses, considering whether he should answer that personal question to someone he didn’t know, “Yeah, we were. He worked in the mines. Sometimes, he’d bring me and Maru gems. Hence, quartz.”</p><p>He spins his chair to face Manon fully and gestures at the crystal. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Weird offering. Demetrius thinks I should be more respectful and put fruit or something instead.” </p><p>“Not at all. I think it’s really thoughtful,” Manon says, taking a seat on his couch. </p><p>“What about you? Were you close with yours?”</p><p>Manon pauses, just as Sebastian did. She decides to reciprocate and open up too. </p><p>“Yeah, we really were,” Manon answered, voice straining. She clears her throat. Though he passed a year ago, the grief lingered. “I leave a plate of sashimi at his shrine, actually.”</p><p>“That’s a waste of sashimi,” Sebastian says without hesitation, then clasps a hand over his mouth. He felt his stomach flooding with instant regret. “Sorry, no, I meant to say--”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Manon laughs, to his relief. “My cat eats it after. Nothing gone to waste.”</p><p>“Ok, good,” Sebastian nervously chuckles, thankful his carelessly picked words didn’t cause damage.</p><p>“He loved chocolate cake too, and I considered leaving it out… But that means I’d have to eat it and gain weight, or let it rot… or accidentally poison my cat,” She explains, “Sashimi was definitely the best option.”</p><p>Before Sebsatian could comment, a notification tone pinged from his computer. He glanced at the message and scowled, “That was a message from Sam. He wants to hang out… Mom said that Abigail was looking for me earlier too, but ugh, I don’t feel like going out today. I don’t think anyone actually takes my job seriously.” </p><p>“What do you do?” asked Manon.<br/><br/>“I’m a freelance programmer,” said Sebastian, exiting out of Sam’s message. “I’m trying to save up and move out of here though. I could be making six figures if I worked at a big company, but I don’t want to be part of that corporate rat race.”</p><p>“Hey, I used to be that rat.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”<br/><br/>“It’s ok. They fed us good cheese,” Manon teased. </p><p>Sebastian started to relax, thankful that she could joke around him.</p><p>“Where did you work before?”</p><p>“I used to be an editor at a fashion magazine.” </p><p>“That sounds like a cool job though.” </p><p>That explains all the clothes she moved in with, Sebastian thought to himself. But he knew better than to bring that up. He couldn’t afford another slip of the tongue. </p><p>“It was. For a while,” said Manon, looking at the ceiling, “But when Grandpa passed away and told me his regrets… Well, I realized I didn’t enjoy what I was doing. You know? We have one life and we should make it count.”</p><p>Sebastian stayed quiet, reflecting on what she said. Manon nervously looked around, thinking she overstepped the comfortable boundaries of a normal conversation. Neither of them expected to have a deep talk about mortality and life choices that afternoon… But it was refreshing for Sebastian to hear something out of conversation norms and niceties. </p><p>“Well, anyway, I should leave you to get back to work,” She says, getting up from the couch. </p><p>“Thanks again for dropping off the quartz… Hey Manon, If you're ever bored, feel free to hang out in my room,” He says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. She was interesting and honestly, it wasn’t so bad opening up with her. </p><p>“I’ll consider it… but your keyboard is so obnoxious,” Manon teased again. </p><p>Sebastian was quick to defend his keyboard, “I built this custom mechanical keyboard myself! It’s way more efficient and ergonomic than a regular one and it -- Ok, look. To appreciate, you must first understand...”</p><p>He sprung from his swivel chair and started giving a tour of his collection of keyboards, keycaps and custom-modded parts. As Sebastian was fervently explaining the process of soldering switches, they forgot all about their anxiety of being left alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manon runs a fever in year 1 and 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It looks like Manon couldn’t make it today,” Robin frowns, looking out the window. It was dark outside with no sign of a farmer approaching their house in the mountains. She grabs the sprinkler and treks down the stairs to the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebby, could you deliver this to Manon?” Robin knocks on his door. She hears him fumble on the other side and chuckles. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>George knew something was wrong when the overly amicable farmer didn’t interrupt his favorite program. The girl just moved in but she visited daily to ask about the most random things. Sure, some old people enjoyed interaction when given the chance. But she just kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span> day after day with </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How is your arm, George?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I picked some leeks for you. Do you want some?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What were the mines like when you worked in them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept glancing over his shoulder, anticipating her head to pop out from the door. With the door untouched, trouble began to swell in the back of his mind. He couldn’t concentrate on the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when he couldn’t handle the gnawing anxiety, George does the unthinkable. He moves away before the commercial break and rolls his wheelchair into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has the farmer stopped by today?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Evelyn, in the middle of baking flower-shaped cookies, turns around with a frown on her face. It must have been serious enough for her husband to move away from his favorite tv show.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come to think of it, I didn’t see Manon today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone should check on her,” George says with scrutiny to mask concern, “It’s nonsense for a girl to move out here on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get my coat and run down to the farm.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Take Alex and an umbrella with you,” replied George, rolling towards his grandson’s room. As much as he wanted to come along, muddy paths weren’t ideal terrain for someone bound to a wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn hurries to get a jacket from the closet, then pauses at a box of cold medicine in the top shelf. Call it a mother’s instinct-- she knew to bring that as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gramps, I don’t get why I have to come too,” Alex complains as he sets down the weights, “I don’t even know her. The most interaction we had is when she fumbled the gridball at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, your grandma is worried sick and I can’t have her going alone in case something happens,” George snaps. Evelyn couldn’t help but to smile at her husband’s lie.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sebastian parks his motorcycle next to Manon’s house and takes a moment to admire the new upgrades. Though she moved in one year ago, she was making great strides in transforming the dingy plot of land. There was now a stone pathway (nothing fancy, but it was better than trekking through mud and dirt) and even a lamp post (huge improvement from using candles to light up the farm).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks past the tilled soil and sees developing parsnips alongside fully formed tulips. The back of his neck feels warm when he remembers his blatant lie when she gifted him a flower. It amazed him-- all the hard work she put in herself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Sebastian knocks on the door, he feels something is off. It’s 7:30pm but the lights inside aren’t on. Checking to see that no one is around to accuse him of doing hooligan stunts, he pushes his weight against the door and it flings open easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typical. She upgraded the farm and buildings, but never bothered to fix the door locks. He made a mental note to bring this up to her later. Each step he took on the old wood floor made a loud creaking noise, and he wonders how the old cabin survived for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he flips the switch on, his eyes instantly notices the mound on the bed, bundled up in layers of quilts. The house is tiny with only a small burner, fridge, oven and sink in the back. The little futon pushed against the right wall took up nearly half the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian sets the sprinkler on a side table and kneels next to the bed. He gently pulls off one blanket to reveal Manon, her face pale with beads of sweat pilling at the forehead. It seems she was running a fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manon! Are you okay?” He asks, laying the back of his hand against her head. Yup, that was definitely a fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…” Her voice was weak, trailing off after one syllable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Eh?” Sebastian repeats the syllable back, trying to decipher what she needed. “Do you need medicine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian realizes he’s never taken care of anyone before. He has no clue what he’s doing-- just copying what Robin did when he stayed home sick. He springs up to grab a glass of water from the counter, while still keeping an eye out for her, “Emily? Do you want me to get Emily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he grabs the single cup from the empty shelves, the stark difference between his home and hers catches him off guard. One cup, one fork, one spoon, one knife for the single person who lives by herself. The same one who can’t take care of herself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Evelyn,” Manon says in a hoarse voice, as if the name put strain on her throat. She struggles to say the next word too, “Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes welled up with tears, “Please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sebastian nods attentively and leaves the glass of water next to the bed. As he closes the front door behind him and inhales the cold spring air, he balls his hands into fists. Up until today, he didn’t realize how much Manon had to endure alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seb and Manon have different relationships with the word "next."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything used to be automatic. Everything used to fall into a tight schedule. The colorful hour blocks staggered back to back like tetris. And although the rectangles fit into the parameters of the day, the tiles never disappeared as it did in the game.</p><p>Movies, books and unjaded motivation speakers say that life is a journey. But in corporate, life is about the <em> next </em> , not the <em> now </em>. From pod coffee before the morning meeting to picking up premade meals after clocking in overtime, Manon is always hurrying to the next time block. Her mind is filled with agenda items for tomorrow, deadlines for next week and project checkpoints laid out through the next year. </p><p>So when Manon was reviewing notes in overtime, she was poorly prepared for the phone call that would break the timeblocks she meticulously planned out. It took one word to crumble the programming and short-circuit all functions. </p><p>“Sorry,” said the nurse on the other line.</p><p>For once, the <em> next </em> didn’t matter. The woman’s next words, the next train to the nursing home or the next paperwork she had to fill-- none of it mattered.</p><p>The phone clattered on the plush carpet of the private office, the nurse’s questions indecipherable. Manon crouched under her desk, knees to her chest. Her mind, trained to think about the future, was submerged in memories of her grandfather Jean.</p><p>Caught in a whirlwind of grief, she couldn’t remember how she ended up at the service speaking to family and friends. Her parents were sobbing uncontrollably in the front row. The flowers from strangers in a place called Stardew didn’t seem to stop arriving. She never felt so alone in a room where she was with loved ones.</p><p>Manon vaguely recalled penning a well-practiced speech, but when she recited the words at the podium, it didn’t feel like they belonged to her. </p><p>“Grandpa Jean’s smile was brilliant. His passion for gardening was unwavering. His love for life, friendships and family was--”</p><p>She stopped as the unfamiliar words began to choke her. He <em> was </em>. Saying that didn’t feel right. </p><p>To Manon, who always planned for the future, it was harrowing to refer to him in the past tense. She gripped the podium stand and began to cry-- the realization finally hitting her. The gravity of the word <em> was </em>.</p><hr/><p>It goes without saying that Sam was unbelievably excited for the band’s first gig in Zuzu City. Sure, most of the tickets were sold to neighbors, but Sam clung onto the hope of being discovered.</p><p>Sebastian, on the other hand, was convinced that it wouldn’t be different from performing at home. Except now, they would play in some dingy city park instead of the square during the Feast of Winter Star. As Sebastian was setting up his keyboard, he glanced around the crowd of familiar faces, bundled in scarves and beanies. As expected, it was mostly people from home who braved the winter cold to see them perform. </p><p>Before hurrying backstage, he scanned the crowd one more time hoping to find a farmer in tattered work jeans. Still, there was no sign of her. He sighed and rubbed his neck, feeling disappointed. She didn’t show up to any events since she moved in three seasons ago, not even the last town event of the year. Why would she come to a random park in Zuzu?</p><p>In the morning, Sam stopped by Manon’s house to invite her to ride the bus to Zuzu. Though she insisted on tending to the farm first and meeting up later, Sebastian was irked by her excuse. Why not just decline instead of making false promises?</p><p>He trudged backstage feeling defeated and ready to get this over with. “Hey Sam, are you ready--”<br/><br/>Sebastian looked up and was surprised to see Sam and Abigail talking to two fashionable strangers, definitely not from their lame town in the countryside.</p><p>Sam, who prided himself as one of the tallest in Pelican Town and normally slouched, straightened his posture. The man loomed over him; the height difference incredibly stark. Donning a suit and tie, the stranger looked like an executive prepared to snap at an assistant. He flicked cigarette ashes to the ground in a practiced motion and brought it back up to his lips elegantly like a suave hero from a movie. His coiffed hair was styled the same as the billboard models erected in the busiest intersections.<br/><br/>Abigail, usually calm and unbothered, fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke to the girl. Although the woman wore more casual clothes, she emitted the same intimidating effect. Her long, shiny hair that would leave models from beauty commercials in envy. She had her hands in the pockets of a familiar green letterman jacket. The woman swayed idly to the music blaring from the speakers. She really seemed like she belonged here.</p><p>Though she wore boots with high heels, it didn’t seem to impede her confident stride as she made way towards Sebastian. Her jeans were tattered and--</p><p>“Hi Sebastian,” She sounded like Manon.</p><p>Typically, he’d shrug and reply with a cool “hey” and leave it at that. Instead, he found himself rambling and out of breath. A defense mechanism inside him triggered rapid fire questions.</p><p>“Oh shit, hey what’s up? How’s it going? I thought you weren’t going to make it? When did you get here?” He clamped his hand to his neck and internally screamed.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam and Abigail wince. Manon, however, seemed unfazed by word vomit.<br/><br/>“I missed the bus, but my friend Luke was able to pick me up,” Manon said, gesturing to the man speaking with Sam and Abigail. She leans closer and he feels his ears grow hot, “Don’t tell Sam until after the show, but Luke works in entertainment and he’s always looking for new talent.”</p><p>“I have a good feeling about this. But you know how Sam is. I don’t want him to be even more nervous before the show,” She says with a smile that melts off his remaining sanity.</p><p>Why did Manon trust that information with him? Sebastian wasn’t a wreck before, but his stomach lurched, now feeling stage fright. He felt anxiety creep in with possibilities of imminent failure. </p><p>What happens next? Does he screw up a chance for Sam’s future? Does he lose face in front of everyone he knows? Does he mess up Manon’s impression of him?</p><p>Manon and her friend cheer for them as they depart to take the stage. </p><p>“Good luck, everyone!” says Manon, waving with both hands.</p><p>“Break a leg, guys!” says Luke.</p><p>“Yoba, I wouldn’t be surprised if that man is a secret spy,” said Abigail, hand ready to peel back the curtain, “I wonder what Manon’s other friends are like.”</p><p>“I didn’t even recognize Manon until I saw her jeans,” Sam laughed sheepishly, “Gosh. She really looks like she belongs here in Zuzu City.”</p><p>Should he run? Fake an illness? Shit, he wasn’t ready for this. His heart was pounding in his ears. Anxiety taking over his motor controls. It was fight or flight and he needed to <em> run. </em></p><p>Sebastian turned around, knees bent ready to sprint but then he caught sight at Manon. He expected her to be immersed in conversation with her friend. To his surprise, though, she was looking at him the whole time. She turned red as they made eye contact, then gave a confident thumbs up. </p><p>He was too far to hear her, but he could make out three magical words.</p><p>“You got this!”</p><p>“Hey Seb, you good?” asked Sam, walking back to check on him. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sebastian, clearing his voice. Sam nods and goes out on stage again.</p><p>Sebastian gives Manon a thumbs up too and slips in front of the curtain with newfound confidence. </p><hr/><p>“When I find a good job in the city, we can finally get out of here together.”</p><p>She felt a lump in her throat grow as she shuffled out of his arms to face him. </p><p>“What do you mean by that? <em> We can finally get out of here together </em>?”</p><p>Sebastian seemed to be taken aback by her change in tone. He probably didn’t expect that reaction. </p><p>“You don’t want to move out of here?” He started rubbing his neck, feeling nervous at the realization that they weren’t on the same page. </p><p>“I… I don’t.” She hesitated to answer truthfully, knowing what comes next could change normalcy.</p><p>“You're always working and feeling tired, so I thought that--”</p><p>“I moved out here so I can actually start living my life.” She said, holding back anger. Why didn’t he realize that? They had been together for one season now. And the holidays were coming up too, with the end of the second year approaching. </p><p>"You struggled with the farm for a long time," said Sebastian quietly, "I just, I didn't know if you wanted to keep struggling."</p><p>Manon and Sebastian laid in bed, shifting further apart from each other and towards the edge. Neither of them knew what to say.</p><hr/><p>In spring of year three, Manon decided to get a car rental for Haley’s birthday. On the drive to Zuzu City for their annual shopping trip (Haley insisted), Manon was able to finally relax, taking a long needed break from the farm. </p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p>“He’s not still planning to move out this year… is he?” asked Haley, squinting accusingly. </p><p>Manon smiles sheepishly, “Well… We haven’t talked about it again lately.”</p><p>“You haven’t <em> talked </em> about it?” Haley shrieked. It almost prompted Manon to slam on the breaks by reflex. “What if he just packs his bags and leaves? Won’t you regret not saying anything earlier--”</p><p>“--I want him to go.” says Manon, much to Haley’s surprise. </p><p>“Manon…” Haley said softer, looking confused, “Why?” </p><p>“He lived in Pelican Town his whole life. Why should I hold him back?” Manon was focused on the road, but Haley saw discomfort from the way she tapped the steering wheel. </p><p>“Sweetie, that’s real progressive of you and all but realistically, can your relationship handle that? I mean, do <em> you </em> want that? If he moves out, are you going with him?”</p><p>“I’ve had my share of living in the city. I want to be here in Pelican Town,” Manon shrugged, “My life is here now.”</p><p>Haley pouted, feeling a mix of emotions; happy that her best friend was here to stay, sad that she’d be apart from her dumb boyfriend and most of all angry at said dumb boyfriend. </p><p>“My grandpa made me promise not to live with regret like he did,” continued Manon, her eyes started to get misty, “I love him but I know I’ll regret leaving the life I’m building right now.”<br/><br/>Tears streamed down her face, but she kept her eyes on the highway. Haley took Manon’s free hand to comfort her.<br/><br/>“No matter what happens, I'm going to choose myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>